detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Heisei Holmes
|image=Chapter 1.PNG:280x280px |english=The Modern Day Holmes |kanji=平成のホームズ |romaji=Heisei no Hōmuzu |chapter=1 |volume=1 |file=The Murder In the Roller Coaster |case part=1 }} Summary Shinichi Kudō, a prodigy known as the High School Detective, solved a case at the mansion, after discovering that the landlord had murdered his wife. The next day, after school, Shinichi is walking through the streets of Beika City, which the case that has been showed last night, has been spread around the media. Ran appears accompany Shinichi in walking back home. The two then discusses about how it is to be a detective. After Shinichi is running to his place, Ran stops him and ask him that he promised her something, Shinichi doesn't remember, but later he does. The next day, the two were seen at Tropical Land, a popular amusement park. Once Shinichi and Ran are inside a roller coaster and starts driving, someone has been murdered. Kishida, friends of Reiko and Hitomi, and boyfriend of Aiko, is the victim of a murder case. Shinichi found out who the culprit is and the case has been solved. After the case, Shinichi is chasing one of the men that is dressed in black, which finds out huge and sinister information about them. Not noticing the man's partner, he smacks down Shinichi and gives him a drug their organization has still in progress and runs off. Later, Shinichi is seen to have the appearance of a elementary school kid. Plot Everyone in a mansion is in a uproar after the death of the Landlord's wife. They are also having a conversation with a boy who is trying to solve a case, which he discovers and reveals that the landlord is the person behind his wife's death. The landlord then tries to escape after that his secret has been exposed. The boy stopped the landlord from escaping by kicking a world globe towards his head which he faints. The landlord then has been arrested and Inspector Megure thanks thanks the boy who have solved the case. The boy's name has been revealed to be Shinichi Kudō who is telling Megure that if he got another case need to be crack than he must leave it to him. The next day after school, Shinichi's case has been spread around Japan through the news. Many peoples are talking about his brave performance which he starts laughing as a idiot. Shinichi got hit by Ran's karate uniform which the two are walking back home. They were been talking about Ran's father, which is still a detective with no job due to Shinichi's appearance. Shinichi makes fun of it which Ran showed her anger through a pole which Shinichi is leaved in shock. Once they continued to walk further, Shinichi then explains Ran why is a Sherlock Holmes fan after Ran told Shinichi that he would become a international soccer hero instead of a detective. Shinichi then heads home which Ran stops him. Ran tells him that he promised that if she won the city's tournament of karate, he would take her to the amusement park. Shinichi doesn't know about it, which she says that she doesn't want to got there anyways which Shinichi reminds it saying that he would meet her at Tropical Land arounf 10 o'clock. Ran tells Shinichi that he is paying for everything, which he can't remember. The next day at the amusement park. Shinichi then talks about how Holmes met Watson, which he demonstrated it to a random women. Her friend then asks her if he knows the person which the women hardly knows Shinichi. A man then starts shouting at Shinichi saying he must not make a pass to her friend. Shinichi then have noticed that they are friends, which Shinichi asks them if they would like to cut ahead of them, which the two doesn't which they don't want to disturb them. Shinichi is having his own fantasy by confessing to Ran after seeing the man and woman kissing each other. Ran is pulling Shinichi to the roller coaster which he starts talking again about Holmes, which Ran has enough which she tells him to stop talking about him and asks him why he doesn't understand her feeling. Shinichi starts to blush which he got fooled by Ran, but once the roller coaster starts, Ran tells Shinichi that she was really looking forward to this, which she holds his hand. Shinichi got something on his forehead which he wonders what it is. Shinichi then heard a noise which he also feels something warm behind him. It turns out that Kishida has been decapitated. Shinichi says that it isn't a accident but it is a murder, and says that the one who did it is one of them seven who was inside the roller coaster. Two man in black tried to get away, but the police arrived soon. Megure is happy to see Shinichi which the entire crowd starts to cheer for Shinichi. Shinichi tells Inspector Megure about what have happened in the roller coaster. One of the officers then found a knife in Aiko's bag which everyone thinks that she is the culprit. The police is about to take her away as a suspect, which Shinichi says that Aiko isn't the culprit but Hitomi. Shinichi explains the situation and evenly demonstrates how she could done it. Hitomi then further denies after the demonstration that she killed Kishida, which Shinichi asks her were her pearl necklace is, which Shinichi explains a lot more which she tells the truth by saying that she was the one who have killed Kishida. She then tells her reason why she have done it and was under arrest. Later, the police found the pearl necklace that have killed Kishida. After the murder case, Shinichi and Ran are walking through Tropical Land were Ran cries about what she has seen. The two then discuss about it because Shinichi looks so calm after the case. Shinichi then sees one of the men that is dressed in black is acting suspicious and starts to follow him. He then eavesdrop the conversation which he wants to take pictures but the man's partner starts to hit on Shinichi's head which he faints. He gives him a poison that should kill him which the two runs away. It turns out that the poison turned Shinichi into a elementary school kid. Major events * Shinichi tells Ran why he wants to be a detective rather than a novelist. * Shinichi explains why he is such a gigantic Sherlock Holmes fan. * Hitomi murders her ex-boyfriend Kishida at Tropical Land during a roller coaster ride. * One of the men in black gives Shinichi a poison which shrunk Shinichi into a kid. : For a list of all major events in the anime, please see the timeline of events. Trivia * Kogorō Mōri the father of Ran Mōri, makes a appearance in this chapter, but not officially, as that Shinichi was talking about him, his character showed up in the text bubble. * This chapter proves that Shinichi has a extremely keen eye, as that it was showed that he dodged all of Ran's high kicks. * Tropical Land first appeared in the Magic Kaitō series, a series that is also written and illustrated by Gosho Aoyama. * Shinichi has turned into a 6-year old boy after being discovered by a criminal organization that he was eavesdropping. In other languages * German: * Catalan: * Chinese: * Spanish: Quotes de:Kapitel 001 Category:Conan Arc Category:Chapters